(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved one-way valve incorporating on a diving mask, which prevents water from coming inside and can be blown open to drain water out of the diving mask.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2. To drain water leaking inside a diving mask, due to water pressure and an individual""s face shape not completely matching the diving mask, a conventional diving mask 10 may be fitted on the nose position with a one-way valve 100 comprising a soft valve plate 102 on a hard plastic valve seat 101, wherein an astro-fixture 1011 formed on top. Fitting the one-way valve 100 on the diving mask 10, water drained from the diving mask 10 will be blocked mostly by the astro-fixture 1011 and the valve seat 101, thereby forming a retro-flow, which creates additional efforts in blowing water out of the diving mask 10.
The invention relates to a one-way valve incorporated under a nose cover of a diving mask. The one-way valve thereof can be blown open to drain water, without being blocked, out of the diving mask.
To enable a further understanding of the said objectives and the technological methods of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.